1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tools for cleaning household utensils.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, a multitude of tools, machines, and methods have been devised for cleaning household utensils. However, heretofore no effective and inexpensive means has been devised for cleaning the common household fork. The reason is simple. The fork, with its alternating tines and slots, provides hard-to-reach inner edges on which food or other undesired matter adheres. Often, particularly in silverware of dubious quality, the inner edges of the fork tines are rough and uneven, thus allowing the food or other matter to adhere tenaciously. The narrower the slots of the fork, the more difficult it becomes to reach stubborn food remnants. Small, thin forks such as the fondue fork, the oyster fork, or the fish fork present an even more challenging cleaning problem.
Conventional cleaning tools and machines fail to provide adequate scrubbing force along the inner edges of the fork tines and along the root between the base of the tines, and thus fail to completely clean the fork.
As can be appreciated, there is a need to provide a simple, inexpensive, and reliable tool for fully cleaning a fork or similar utensil.